spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pop Culture Krab (SpongeBob DX)
In this episode, Mr Krabs cashes in on the latest or currently popular trends in order to make more money. SpongeBob DX episode 34 Episode It starts with SpongeBob going to work, and he is exhausted from walking a long while. "phew, I made a.. Patrick?" SpongeBob says, with a little bit of surprise seeing Patrick at the front door. Hi SpongeBob. Says Patrick, laying on the wood connecting to the door. What are you doing Patrick? asks SpongeBob. Planking, I got bored and decided to do some fun stuff i found online. Says Patrick. Patrick, I don't have time for your shenanigans, I'm exhausted because walking to work is exhausting. And besides, i saw a lot of this on Fish Fin. Says SpongeBob, with an exhausted sound in his voice. SpongeBob moves Patrick away from the door onto a part of the window. SpongeBob goes into the Krusty Krab and goes to his grill. Patrick crosses off Krusty Krab on his places to "plank" at. Meanwhile, a customer comes into the Krusty Krab and then orders a couple Krabby Patties and a Krabby shake. The customer goes to sit down at his seat and then before starts eating, he notices Patrick lying by the window. "Umm, you got somebody dead by the window." says the customer. "Oh, he's not dead, he's doing that planking thing." Says SpongeBob. The customer then runs out to the window and then starts taking pictures of Patrick planking. "Umm, what is special about this?" Asks SpongeBob "It's just some guy laying on his front" "But it's so coool" Says the customer. "Hey SpongeBob, weren't you trendy too?" Asks Squidward with a drink. *flashbacks to the instaclam shorts appear for a bit* "But, but" Says SpongeBob trying to form together a sentence but feeling tension from being called out by Squidward. "Go ahead, say whatever" Says Squidward "They were paying me a lot of money to make those shorts." Says SpongeBob with a sigh. I hate feeling like a sellout, unlike my other counterpart that those writers decided to use. Who pretty much embraces it and pisses me off so much. SpongeBob goes back into the Krusty Krab disappointed, and then Mr Krabs runs out and then puts up a sign saying "$5 planking seastar". COME ONE COME ALL TO OUR VIRAL SENSATION, THE PLANKING SEASTAR, ONLY $5 TO SNAP PICTURES OF, VIEW AND POSTS ON FISHFIN, INSTACLAM AND BUBBLR! Says Mr Krabs with a megaphone. SpongeBob goes back in the kitchen and cooks like usual. Meanwhile, Patrick is outside planking getting lots of screenshots and Mr Krabs making thousands of dollars. "You're doing great Patrick, I'm making so lotsa money! In fact, I'm going to give you a big raise" Says Mr. Krabs "Thanks" Says Patrick with his voice muffled due to lying on the board. Squidward marches out in anger. MR KRABS, Why does he get a big raise from just lying like board, whereas I do actual work and i barely make minimum wage? Says Squidward in anger. "Actual work", coming from the same employee who regularly sleeps on the job. Says Mr. Krabs. Ok, you got a point, but SpongeBob makes as much as I do, as much as i hate defending him, but he does more work than me, and makes just as much. Squidward counterpoints. Mr Krabs then walks away and says Get back to work Mr. Squidward. Then work ends and then Squidward drives home. Squidward then goes to bed. Squidward then wakes up and gets ready for work. He drives to work and he notices Patrick twerking. Ok, I did not need to see that. Says Squidward, putting his tentacles on his eyes. Squidward then grabs a Barg N Mart bag. SpongeBob walks into the Krusty Krab and asks Squidward Did you Patrick twerking? Yes i did. Says Squidward. SpongeBob starts to get to work. Wake me up Neptune, Wake me up inside. Says Squidward looking at Patrick out the window. And throughout the day no one comes into the Krusty Krab. Are you kidding me? We're supposed to just sit here and do nothing?! Asks Squidward in anger. Squidward continues reading I'd bet i could read through all 3 of these novels at work, and no customer would come in to interrupt me. So then Squidward is reading through all his novels. And throughout the day, no customers no come in, and are busy with Patrick. An Entire Fraction war and a followup war and still no customers. Squidward says "I bet by the next day, we'll be replaced with even more trends. SpongeBob? you here?" Squidward walks out and SpongeBob is nowhere to be found. He then drives home from work because work was technically over. Then he looks up at the lamppost and sees SpongeBob planking on the lamppost. SpongeBob, what are you doing? Asks Squidward seeing SpongeBob plank. I'm planking on this lamppost, Mr Krabs told me too or else I don't get a raise. Says SpongeBob. Squidward facepalms and then says I thought you weren't a sellout. SpongeBob just looks at Squidward blankly. Which then Squidward leaves to head to his home. As if it wasn't bad enough, now SpongeBob is part of the Trendy thing. But I can at least head home and then just relax in bed. Squidward fluffs his pillow then he falls asleep. Squidward then wakes up in the middle of the night, SpongeBob! Turn that music down! Yells Squidward, who is angry at the extremely loud dubstep coming from SpongeBob's house. SPONGE... Squidward stops partway and then goes to SpongeBob's house, and then picks up SpongeBob's hammer and smashes SpongeBob's Dubstep Stereo. SpongeBob, its 1 in the damn morning. I don't want to have to put up with your shenanigans, please. Just let me sleep. Says Squidward. He goes back to his house and then goes to sleep for the rest of the night. He then wakes up and realizes he overslept. Goddamn it, thanks SpongeBob, you caused me to oversleep. So then Squidward tries to get ready as fast as he can when he got into his car. He turned the key and then the car starts making random noises. Huh, what the hell is going on with this car, why isn't it working?! and his car then starts blaring out random sirens and then explodes. Squidward brushes the ashes off himself and then wonders what is going on. He then walks to work covered in ashes. He then notices the Krusty Krab is completely different. Huh, WHAT THE HELL?! What is this?! yells Squidward after he notices the Krusty Krab looked completely different. He walks closer and noticed the trends all over the place. The Krusty Krab's street being renamed to Finbook street, and the sign saying "#KrustyKrab". Squidward walks into the Krusty Krab and notices the additional trends in the Restaurant. From the customers talking weird to SpongeBob seeming different. SpongeBob... *SpongeBob giggles* Squidward is confused at everything going on at once. From the silento stand, the chart topping music playing on the intercom, SpongeBob acting like a temmie, the "follow us on Instaclam, finbook, and bubblr" stuff on the wall and the rainbow colours on the walls and floor. Squidward runs to Mr. Krabs. MR. KRABS, WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THIS SHIT DOING ALL OVER THE KRUSTY KRAB, LOOK AT YOU, YOU COMPLETELY SOLD OUT TO TEENY TEEN POP TRENDS!! Yelled Squidward in anger. m8, wat u talking 'bout? Said Mr. Krabs Why are you speaking in Millennial slang? Said Squidward. m8, relax, this is a gr8 time. we r just embracing our culture. Said Mr. Krabs. Culture? CULTURE? this isn't a cultural embrace, this is millennial hell. You got customers acting different, SpongeBob isn't the same, and its so full of trends that I'm surprised that I haven't threw up yet! Btw Squidward, I replaced u with someone better. Said Mr Krabs. Who? asked Squidward, Hi Squidward. said Sandy. Hi Sand... REALLY MR. KRABS?! Sandy, i want to talk with you about something. Squidward then went into the closet to talk with Sandy about what is going on. Sandy, there's something you need to know. Says Squidward. What is it? Asked Sandy, Mr. Krabs went off the deep end, he already did. said Squidward, Oh, i can see what you mean, because he hired me without any process. said Sandy. Wow, oh wait, i have an idea. said Squidward What is it Squidward? asked Sandy. Let's teach Mr. Krabs a lesson for turning the Krusty Krab into a millennial shithole said Squidward. I agree! Said Sandy. So then Squidward stands in front of Mr. Krabs desk Mr Krabs, you have done enough damage to Bikini Bottom as it is, you caused SpongeBob and Patrick to be more annoying than usual, you distoried my car, and you corrupted Bikini Bottom! I won't have any more of this, and now me and Sandy are going to stop you. Said Squidward with many enthusiasm. U think U can st0p me and my slang? You can't stop me! Said Mr. Krabs Oh yeah Mr. Krabs? Well, Sandy can chop you to where your peaces cannot be seen even with a Microscope! said Squidward OH YEAH?! Said Mr. Krabs, so then Mr. Krabs then opens the rainbow button and pushes it, and the alarms go off. And then Mr. Krabs puts Sandy and Squidward in a cage and then hangs the cage near the front of the restaurant inside the restaurant. SING IT SILENTO! Yelled Mr. Krabs. So then Silento starts singing, and Squidward puts his fingers on his ears along with Sandy doing the same. Then Plankton comes in, Hehe, time to steal... WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT IS THIS SHIT?!. Plankton, HALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!! yells Squidward. Plankton runs out and comes back in a cyborg, the cyborg fires a laser at the cage letting Sandy and Squidward free. Sandy then karate chops Silento and Squidward karate chops some of the minions that try to stop him. "Guys, can you hold off the minions, I'm going to develop an anti-brainwash device." Asks Sandy. I'll try to do it as much as i can '' Says Squidward. ''This Cyborg can last a while, so its not much a problem. Says Plankton. So then Squidward continues karate chopping minions while Plankton captures the trendy people and puts them in a special jail. Meanwhile, Sandy develops the invention of a mind control disabler. She comes back to the Krusty Krab, and by the time she did, Squidward is gone. Where's Squidward? Asked Sandy, He got taken by the fun lobsters. Says Plankton. Fun Lobsters? asked Sandy Well, i got the the brainwash disabler now. So i could fix this mess. So then Sandy walk over the minions on the floor and then enters the kitchen, which is now a factory room. Sandy looks for a convator belt to use to travel somewhere to look for SpongeBob. She gets through the machine room by conveator belt and sees Bikini Bottom citizens on another convator belt. what, what are fish doing on that convator belt Sandy said to herself. Sandy then ends up in the next room and then clogs the tube that is used for delivering batteries on the next convator belt down. The alarm goes off and then Sandy breaks out of the glass and fights off some lobsters. Sandy then picks up a key one of them dropped, and then unlocks the door into the janitor's closest. Sandy looks found the door into the basement, and then she fought off some lobster's in the basement. Then she went to the door to another basement, unlocked it and then went to another basement and went to the elevator down to B32. After the elevator opened Sandy chopped up some more lobsters and then saw some switches. Citizen enslavement? I think Squidward got enslaved says Sandy. So she turns off the switches for the citizen enslavement, and the rest of the convator belts. Meanwhile, Plankton fights off some lobsters and notices the convator belts stop, but the machines don't. And part of the convator belt explode and random explosions happen which cause some of the convator belts to fall many floors down. Meanwhile, Sandy tries to go back up on the elevator but when the elevator hits B16, the elevator stops and alert beeps go off. Huh, what in tarnation?''Says Sandy. Then the elevator starts to creak and then starts falling down 16 floors and then breaks through the floor and then falls down more floors and hits the next elevator above it. Sandy Karate chops the top of the elevator off and then rewires it to go back up from B33 to B2. It goes up 3 floors and then it creaks again due to the weight of the elevator above. Then that elevator falls, Sandy climbs up to the top elevator. Then it fall through the floor and then hits another elevator, which also creaks after being hit, and then it falls again and then it falls through the floor, and then it hits another elevator, which damages that elevator and causes it to fall. And then it falls onto another elevator, which gets even more damages and then falls, and then the cycle continues until it hits floor B130 in which after hitting the very bottom floor, then the elevators all are broken and Sandy is trapped in an elevator at the very bottom of the building. Meanwhile, Plankton is looking for Squidward, which he managed to find Squidward in the enslavement line. Meanwhile, Sandy is looking for a way out, however, a Commander Lobster was watching the elevators fall the whole time. ''So, Sandy Cheeks are you? Says the Commander. ugh, I'm trapped, i'm trapped inside this elevator! Says Sandy about to panic. Hehehe, you're going to have to find a way out soon Ms Cheeks. The Commander places a bomb on the elevator. The Bomb starts beeping and Sandy starts to panic from the beeping. Meanwhile, Plankton looks Squidward. Sandy looks around frantically for an exit, but then saw a small hole created by the elevator third to the bottom. Sandy beat on the hole more until the hole got bigger. then she escaped from the elevator and then karate kicked commander lobster in the face and then tried to disarm the bomb to no success. She then cut the red wire and then the bomb turned off. You clever squirrel, I never expected this kind of intelligence, from a Squirrel. said the commander. Ya'll got some kind of wax in your brain, intelligence is not based on species, it is based on the person themselves Sandy says and then she supflexed the commander into the wall and tied him up with wires. meanwhile, Plankton decides to go up to Mr. Krabs and face him one on one. So Krabs, it's just you and me here. In your office, inside of your former restaurant. no Lobsters, no minions, no silento. Just us. Says Plankton inside his robot, about to fight Mr. Krabs. Mr Krabs pushes the rainbow coloured button and his desk turns into a tank, then the Tank goes out through the back destroying the wall. Krabs summons a lot of lobsters to run and attack Plankton in his cyborg, Plankton throws the lobsters at a picture of a talking friends portrait on Mr Krab's business wall. Plankton fires lots of missiles at Mr. Krabs which has no effect on how hard Mr. Krabs's tank is. Mr Krabs fires a generation missile. Which millennializes part of Bikini Bottom after it misses Plankton. DAMN IT PLANKTON, i meant to hit you with that, now i got part of Bikini Bottom under my control ehehehehehehe. IT WORKED. Said Mr Krabs. Which while he was gloating, Plankton fires a missile from the Chum Bucket and then it hits Mr. Krab's tank and it explodes big time. Plankton looks around quickly, and then uses the small hole on the portrait and the safe, and pulls the safe open and then steals the formula and some other documents he puts in there. Then the Krusty Krab starts to collapse. Meanwhile, Sandy is busy with the commander, she toke the brainwashing off of him, and then some pieces of the ceiling start to fall. Squidward? that was you? Asked Sandy I guess you got brainwashed. then a piece of the ceiling falls in between the 2. No time to talk, lets leave. So then sandy and Squidward take the stairs and they go as fast as they can. Meanwhile, Plankton puts the formula in his safe then flies back to the Krusty Krab. Sandy and Squidward made it up to B111 but the staircases above get blocked by debris, so they go into another room, they were figuring out how to get past the big rock blocking their way. meanwhile, Plankton was watching the Krusty Krab crumble, until it crumbled into nothingness. Plankton was watching the Krusty Krab and then saw Sandy and Squidward come out of the rubble. phew, now we're out of that mess. Says Sandy. Yeah, but where's SpongeBob? asked Squidward. Oh.... says Sandy in disappointment. it ends with Plankton just watching from the top of the Chum Bucket. Deleted Scenes * A cutaway of Squidward seeing Patrick planking on a light pole. * SpongeBob talking with Squidward about Patrick making a lot of profit from planking. * Squidward being woken by his car horn * Bikini Bottom repair fixing Squidward's car and then exploding on them * Squidward asking Sandy what happened to the kitchen (it was removed cause he was captured earlier) Category:Episodes Category:SpongeBob DX Category:2016 Category:Tominator777